The present disclosure relates to audio applications, and more specifically, to audio amplifier circuits.
Conventional audio amplifiers typically require switchable microphone lines that provide low current DC output or are highly expensive. In addition, when utilizing a digital signal processor, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is implemented to convert the target analog signal into a digital signal to be processed by the DSP. The ADC, however, typically requires a bias voltage at its inputs. Therefore, an additional biasing ADC circuit is also implemented to provide the bias input voltage to the ADC.